


IronWing: Sessa Romanova

by silverwing33



Series: SilverWing [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Comics, ironfist - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: Sessa is in a forced marriage with Ironfist (which was arranged by the elder monks) - they are now friends. Sessa is also married to Sabretooth and they have a daughter together called Kit. Kit and Sessa live with Ironfist, away from Sabretooth.





	IronWing: Sessa Romanova

‘What’s wrong?’

Danny turns over in bed with a look of concern. Ever since I came here we’ve slept in the same bed. Both of us too stubborn to give it up to the other. There were a lot of arguments and passive aggression during those long nights. Now we’ve settled into the status quo of our home. We’re not a couple in the traditional sense, we’re more friends who live a family life together. It sounds odd I know, but it works. It’s nice.

'Nothing…’

He arches an eyebrow.

'It’s nothing! Kit was asking questions about missing family members and what life was like for me growing up.’

'What was it like?’

'Hard’

'Is that what you told her?’

'Yep!’

'Ever the wordsmith I see.’

'Ya-huh’

We face each other and chuckle. Over the years we’ve become more relaxed with each other. Especially since I’ve become a mother. He’s supported me a lot during those formative years. But I’m still uncomfortable sharing parts of myself, of who I am and where I've come from with him.

Victor, on the other hand, I feel I can tell him anything and everything. He’s seen the worst in life. Hell, he’s BEEN the worst in life. So he’s never fazed, never judgemental when I tell him things. He just…understands…me.

It’s times like tonight that I wish he was here for me to talk to. I have too many bad thoughts and memories swirling around in my head.

'Sessa, talk to me’

Here I go.

'It just…brought up a lot of old memories of when I was human.’

'Back in Russia?’

He knows about Natalia, or Natasha as she goes by now. When I was 8 years old I was taken into the red room. I was there for 3 years and hated every second. I longed for freedom. I still do.

The training was brutal, as were the trainers. There were no kid gloves involved at all. When I think about if it was someone like Kit there, it makes my blood run stone cold. So many children there die from exhaustion or reacted to the chemicals they fed us. And then there were always a few, the older ones, where the mental conditioning hadn't taken properly, end up taking their own lives.

I wasn’t going to go down any of those routes. I was going to break out.

I’m not a hero. I don’t try to be. I make no excuses and I accept the truth about myself. I’m a survivor. I will do whatever it takes to survive something. And if that involves manipulating a bunch of girls to break out with me so they could be my human shield in the process, so be it.

So that’s what I did. They were stupid and scared and just wanted to go home. So I used that to my tactical advantage. I guess some of the conditioning there did rub off on me.

I ran and I ran, ignoring the sound of everyone behind me falling down. On and on, till I got to the docks and stole onto a cargo ship. I didn’t care where I went, anywhere would be fine.

I ended up homeless in new york city. All of that, just to wither away on the streets.

No.

I ended up taking over an abandoned house. From the paperwork, I found it used to be a soup kitchen. I got a job as a dancer in a nearby club, and put money into opening the kitchen back up. There, I had a life. A better one. My own.

I even got myself a little boyfriend too. 5'3ft and skinny as they come. But I adored him. He was all things good, and I pushed away all that I had done to get there.

But at night, when it was quiet and dark, and I was alone, my thoughts would turn back to home. My parents sold me to the red room so they could eat and support themselves and my sister. My brother Mickel worked as a labourer, but work was thin on the ground, and his health was failing fast due to lack of food around. Everyone was dropping like flies, so I get why they did what they did. But it didn't make it hurt any less.

The day they came, a rough man picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and took me away. Little Tali screaming out for me while my dad held her back in his arms. Both my parents had turned their backs so they couldn't see.

Cowards.

'Hard’

Danny is still facing me in bed after I tell him everything. He looks solemn. He doesn't know what to say. I knew he wouldn't. He shuffles closer and pulls me in for a hug. It hurts.

Not physically, emotionally. I’m empathetic and sometimes what a person can feel can hurt just as much as if they laid a hand against me.

I pull away and try to dismiss everything. Try to make everything right again. To stop him from feeling this!

'I’m fine now, and besides, it was a long time ago. I've found t- …natasha, and we’re all good.’

I smile and put him on the shoulder.

'Go to sleep.’

He rolls onto his back and breathes out a heavy sigh. An arms rests across his forehead. I can feel the range of emotion wash through. Pity. Sympathy. Protectiveness, anger, sorrow, etc. But he doesn't say anything.

I roll back over to face away from him and turn off the bedside lamp. In the dark, I can hear the tinkle of the bells on the bottom of the ribbon curtain that separates our room from the rest of the place. This is my safe place. Those bells.

Whenever I have a nightmare or flashbacks to things, I focus on the sound of those bells to help pull me back to the present.

'Sessa..’

He rolls towards me and takes a breath. I know what he says next is laden with meaning.

’…I know I’m not Victor, but…i am still here for you- - to talk to. Anything…’

I take his hand from my upper arm and bring it round to my stomach. His face rests against the back of my shoulder as he pulls me closer. It's comforting.

'I know.’

We fall asleep like this. With the twinkling bells chiming quietly into the night.

Past is past. And this will soon be part of my history too. A better one. With a brighter future.


End file.
